


Rose's Scabbard

by HarmonicHalcyon



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicHalcyon/pseuds/HarmonicHalcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said it's incomplete without her sword. I am incomplete without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Scabbard

The first time we danced, I felt awkward, clumsy. All elbows and knees, stuttering,

 

"I'm usually more graceful than this. You have to consider the height difference-"

 

Rose only laughed. It was the kind of laugh that filled me with warmth and eased my fears.  Rose never laughed  _at_ me. Her laughter said, _You are loved. You are worthwhile._

 

Her hand rested on the small of my back and our steps slowed. It became an easy sway, more rocking than dancing. She held me like a child. I closed my eyes, and entered her, just as she entered me.

 

When we were together, I was complete. I saw myself as Rose saw me: Useful. Strong. Beautiful, and good. There was no need to doubt, I  _knew_ , because Rose knew. I trusted Rose completely. She was right about so many things... so that must mean she was right about me, too.

 

When we were apart, it was so easy to forget that feeling. The self-assurance, the  _knowing_ I had a place, I had value.

 

Now that she's gone, I can never remember anymore. I feel empty. A defective Pearl. A scabbard without a sword to hold.


End file.
